Proposal Time Part Two
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Read the first two stories... Valentines Day on Duel Academy and Proposal Time! Zane x Syrus and Jaden x Bastion! Turns into an M in chapter 12!
1. First Chapter

Hey people this is another sequal that I wanted to do! This one is a sequel to my story Proposal Time and that was a sequel to Valentines Day on Duel Academy so it's a... sequel to a sequel you could say! Anyway enough of my big mouth... let the story begin!

Title: Proposal Time Part Two

Summary: Read the first two stories... Valentines Day on Duel Academy and Proposal Time! Zane x Syrus!

GX - GX

The next morning Syrus woke up first and tried to sit up, but he was so close to Zane and he didn't want to wake him up so he stayed where he was. A couple of minutes later Zane woke up and saw Syrus looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering something that's all."

"What were you wondering?"

"Did you ever finish that paperwork last night?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Syrus said then Zane remembered something.

"Oh Syrus I have something to give you."

"No I can't except anything... especially after what you asked me last night."

"Oh, but it goes along with what I asked you last night."

"Alright. What is it?" Syrus asked then Zane went down to the counter and took something out then handed it to Syrus. "It's a film container." Syrus said then looked at Zane, confused.

"You're supposed to open it."

"Oh... okay." Syrus said then opened it and took what it was in it out. When he got a look at what was in it his eyes went wide. "Zane this is... a... ring."

"Yes I know." Zane said then sat back down on the bed behind Syrus then wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist. "Do you like it?"

"I... I... I'm at a loss for words right now." Syrus said as he continued to hold the ring in his hand and look at it.

"But do you like it?"

"Yes Zane, I love it!" Syrus said excitedly then turned around and kissed Zane deeply. "Zane you've just made me the happiest person in this universe." Syrus said after they broke apart then hugged him.

"Good I'm glad." Zane said then hugged back. After a minute or two they broke away then Zane took Syrus' ring and slipped it on Syrus' finger. "There." Zane said after it was on all the way on and they kissed again. They broke away a minute later and Zane looked at the clock. "Look what time it is. We should be heading to the school in about an hour. So we better get ready and it gives us just enough time to both take a shower."

"Do we have to?" Syrus whined.

"Yeah. I mean even if you don't come to school today I'll still have to... remember?"

"Okay."

"Great. How about you take a shower and get ready first because it's okay if the teachers late, but not a student."

"Aw man, it's times like this that make me wish a was still a slifer. I mean... they could be as late as they want and even sleep during classes and no one would care. Obelisks don't have that option we **always** need to be on time and stay awake." Syrus complained and Zane chuckled.

"You always seem to find knew ways to surprize me Syrus. No dought that's one of the reasons I love you." Zane said and Syrus smiled. "Go on and get in the shower while** I **get some more sleep." Zane joked.

"Hey that's not fair."

"Lighten up Syrus, it was a joke." Zane said. "Go on."

"Alright, alright I'm going." Syrus said then got up, got his clothes, then went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a minute Zane heard the water turn on in the shower and started to think. _'Man Syrus is in the shower.'_ Zane thought. _'I can just picture it... the hot water running down his body, the suds from the soap all over him.'_ His thoughts continued, but he soon relized what he was thinking and he shook his head. _'Aw man, not being intamite with Syrus for three months is starting to get to me.'_ He thought. _'We haven't made love since Valentines Day... our anniversary.'_ Zane thought then sighed sadly.

-- About fifteen minutes later --

Syrus came out of the bathroom all dressed and a towel on his head covering his wet hair.

"How's everything going out here?" Syrus asked.

"Oh... fine. Everything is going fine. How about you?"

"Okay I guess." Syrus said. "Are you going to take a shower soon?"

"Yeah, but I'm probably going to wait about ten minutes."

"Suit yourself." Syrus said then went over to his chest and opened it. "Everything in here is more organized then I remember."

"Oh right... I organized it for you earlier."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Zane said then saw Syrus take a box out of the chest that looked almost like a jewellery box. "Where did you get that?"

"What... this?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah."

"Alexis gave it to me on our last anniversary for a present. It will be the perfect place to keep my ring during school so I don't lose it."

"Good idea." Zane said then got up from the bed. Syrus took his ring off and put it in his jewellery box and put the box back into his trunk. He then closed his trunk and stood up. Zane walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist.

"Zane aren't you going to take a shower now?"

"Oh... uh... okay." Zane said sadly then kissed Syrus gently and went into the bathroom with his clothes and shut the door behind him. _'He looked a little upset and I don't know why.'_ Syrus thought. _'Oh well... I'll just wait until he gets out and then we can go to school together.'_

-- Fifteen **more** minutes later --

Zane came out of the bathroom to see Syrus laying down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Sy. Are you ready to leave for school now?"

"Yeah... lets go." Syrus said then they both got their stuff then walked to the school together.

-- At the school --

Everyone was already there at the entrance of the school waiting for Zane and Syrus and by everyone I mean Jaden, Atticus, Alexis, and Bastion. When they saw them coming they quickly got in a line and waited for them. Zane and Syrus saw them all standing in a straight line and gave them weird looks.

"What's with the line?" Zane asked.

"Did you ask Syrus **the** question yet?" Atticus asked and Zane gave a motion for Syrus to tell them.

"Uh... yeah he did. Last night." Syrus answered and everyone cheered.

"When last night?" Atticus asked.

"About 9:45."

"Yes!" Atticus yelled. "I win the bet!" Atticus yelled as he pulled out the betted hundred dollor bill.

"No you didn't Atticus. You betted that Zane would propose before midnight and **I** betted that he would propose before 10:00." Alexis pointed out.

"It's not like you to gamble Alexis." Zane said.

"Betting against my brother isn't a gamble... it's an investment." Alexis said and motioned for Atticus to hand the hundred dollor bill over and he did, but he didn't look happy about it. Everyone then went into the school and Atticus did his daily overlook of the school (a.n. since we was part of security) as everyone else headed for one of the classrooms.

-- In the classroom --

Once the whole class got there Zane told them that they could do whatever they wanted for that class period. Zane then saw Jaden raise his hand and he asked him what his question was.

"Can we walk around and talk to people if we want?"

"Sure... if you want to."

"Cool." Jaden said then went up to the top row to talk to Syrus. "Hey Sy, what's up?"

"Oh... nothing much."

"Are you happy that you and Zane are going to get married?"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly know when and we haven't even started planning yet."

"Well... when you do start planning let me know because I want to help."

"Okay and thanks."

"No problem. Ever since you two started going out I knew that you guys would get married eventually."

"Yeah." Syrus said and they talked the rest of the time and then when class was over Syrus went down the hall to his locker and that's when Zane came up. He went up and closed Syrus' locker which made Syrus look at him.

"What?"

"Syrus, I need to talk to you so meet me in our room right after school is over."

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"Yes actually so... I'll see you then." Zane said then walked away leaving Syrus confused and worried.

-- After school in their room --

Syrus had been in their room for about fifteen minutes when he heard a knock on the door and he got up to answer it. He opened the door and Zane came into the room and Syrus closed the door after he was all the way inside.

"Syrus... about that thing that I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"I've been wondering what it was ever since you told me you've wanted to talk to me and... I want to know... was it something I've done."

"No... I mean... yes, but... I..." Zane tried to explain, but failed and just sighed then tried to talk again. "Syrus it's nothing you've done it's just that... it's something that I think is missing from our relationship."

"What do you think is missing?" Syrus said and sat down on the bed, facing Zane.

"This just came into my head this morning while you were in the shower and I just thought that the one thing that's missing is... intimacy."

"We're not missing intimacy. We've been intimate with eachother before."

"Yes, but not recently. The last time we **were** intimate with eachother was... our anniversary." Zane pointed out. "I'm not saying that all I want from this relationship is sex, but... sometimes I think that we should just find some time to be together. You know... find sometime to be able to prove our love for eachother. That's **all** I'm asking for."

"Zane I... don't know what to say." Syrus said. "I **can** say though that I'm glad you came to me about this."

"Well... that's part of being in a relationship. Both people have to do their part and sometimes discuss what they think is missing. It's involves a lot of give and take."

"Yeah it does and you know what... I agree with you."

"What?"

"I said I agree with you... I know that this relationship is about way more then just sex, but I do think that we haven't done it in a while. You were right we should do it again soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know... your call."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight is good for me. That will give me time to get ready."

"Yeah me too."

-- Around 5:30 that night --

Zane and Syrus were laying down on their bed making out when they parted for air and Syrus heard his stomach growl.

"Zane... I'm hungry."

"Well then... you should eat."

"Will you come down with me to the cafeteria?"

"Syrus... you've been an obelisk for almost the whole year and your scared to go down there yourself."

"I'm not scared. I just... don't want to go down there alone, but if your going to be that way about it then fine." Syrus said then stood up and headed for the door.

"Okay Syrus I'm sorry just don't leave me here alone." Zane said then quickly got up and opened the door for Syrus. "After you." He said then bowed playfully and Syrus giggled, but played along.

"Thank you very much." Syrus said then went out into the hallway and Zane followed him. "Hey Zane I got a challenge for you... do you think you'll be able to win against me." Syrus asked.

"Oh you better get ready to loose. What's the challenge?"

"Whoever makes it down to the cafeteria first wins."

"Okay... what are the stakes?"

"Whoever gets beaten has to buy dinner for both of us."

"Agreed."

"Okay. Ready... set... go." Syrus said and they both started running down to the cafeteria. They both got into the cafeteria at the sametime and they both tripped and fell in front one of the tables. Then they both looked at eachother and started laughing.

"Were you guys racing to get here again?" Someone asked and they both looked up to see Atticus sitting at the table.

"Hi Atticus." Syrus greeted. "Yeah we were."

"You guys are going to kill eachother one day doing that." Atticus said then laughed. "But it **is** funny to see you two trip over your feet and fall down though." Atticus said then Zane and Syrus stood up and sat at the same table across from Atticus. "So how's everything going for you two? Have you guys started planning the wedding yet?"

"No, not yet." Syrus answered.

"Well you guys better get to it. The sooner you guys start planning, the sooner you two will be able to get married... finally."

"Yeah we know that Atticus." Zane said. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll get you something too Syrus. It may have been a tie, but I'll buy anyway." Zane said then got up and went over to the counter. Syrus smiled then turned back to Atticus and realized that Atticus was staring at his hand... at his ring.

"I... I don't believe it. Zane got you a ring too."

"Yeah."

"Why weren't you wearing it earlier? I mean... during school?"

"I don't want to loose it... or get it ruined." Syrus said. "It's important to me." Syrus said then Zane came back with something for both of them and Atticus gave him a look. At first Zane tried to ignore it, but he couldn't.

"What?"

"You got Syrus a ring."

"Yeah... so?"

"And you didn't tell me about it." Atticus said then turned to Syrus. "Have you even told Jaden?"

"No."

"Why haven't you told anybody?" Atticus asked really loudly, almost to the point of yelling.

"Atticus three things... one, calm down... two, stop complaining... and three, stop being so loud. You're causing a scene." Zane said and Atticus did what he was told.

"But why haven't you told anyone yet?" Atticus asked quietly.

"We will. It's just that we haven't told anyone **yet**... that's all." Zane said.

"Okay well... I guess I feel better then." Atticus said. Then all three of them talked about regular stuff for about a half an hour more before they decided to go back to their rooms for the night.

-- In Zane and Syrus' room --

It was now about 6:00 when Zane and Syrus got back to their rooms. After a couple of minutes Syrus started talking.

"Do you think Atticus was right?" Syrus asked.

"About what?"

"About the sooner we start planning the sooner we can get married."

"Definitely."

"Well that's good because today during that free period I... started to look for someplace to go for our... honeymoon." Syrus said and Zane stopped dead in his tracks.

"A honeymoon, huh?" Zane asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Hmm... and on this honeymoon you and I can..." Zane said and turned around to face Syrus.

"There's a **really** good chance. Yeah."

"A really good chance? Okay keep talking." Zane said then sat down on the bed and Syrus did the samething.

"Well... I was thinking that we could go to the Caribbean for scuba diving or to Colorado for white water rafting."

"Hmm? Those sound good, but lets worry about the wedding, honeymoon, and planning later." Zane said then leaned over and kissed Syrus' neck. "Right now lets do what we planned earlier... you promised."

"Alright, but just let me do something before you get me started." Syrus said then got up and went into the bathroom.


	2. Night Time And Planning

Hey peeps! Second chapter is right here!

GX - GX

-- A couple minutes later --

Syrus came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized shirt and saw that Zane had taken his jaket off and hadn't even noticed that he was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Hi Zane." Syrus said and Zane jumped then looked at him.

"Hi." Zane choked out. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"For now, but if we **do** have sex then I'm not going to be wearing it for long." Syrus said then smiled to himself. _'Lucky for me I know **exactly** how to get Zane turned on. Now I've got him **right** where I want him.'_ Syrus thought then went over and sat on the bed next to Zane.

"Why do you have to dress like that almost every time we have sex?"

"Because I know the effect it has on you, but why did you ask? Do you want a change?"

"No." Zane said quickly. "I... I like it when you dress like that."

"I thought you might." Syrus said then kissed Zane. Zane didn't feel like wasting anytime talking or doing anything like that... he wasn't really even liking the idea of a little foreplay right now. They broke away from that kiss and Syrus said something.

"Do you want to go slow?" Syrus whispered.

"No. Well... maybe a little later, but for right now I need you and I don't want anything distracting me from getting you."

"Well what if someone knocks or calls?"

"We'll pretend like we're not here because anybody would understand that we're having a little private time tonight."

"Okay." Syrus said then broke away from Zane and layed down. "Go ahead and have your way with me. I'm yours." Syrus whispered then Zane immediately started kissing him and doing some other stuff to him too. That night they made passionate love and were both exhausted afterwards so they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

-- The next morning --

Zane woke up first that morning and looked around the room. He then looked down and saw Syrus sleeping in his arms soundly. Zane gently moved a little bit into a more comfortable position, but it was enough to wake Syrus up. Syrus wolk up then stretched a little and yawned then saw Zane awake.

"Hello." Syrus said sounding tired.

"Hi. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes. Like a baby."

"Good... I'm glad." Zane said then there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Jaden." Syrus said then got up and got dressed.

"What would Jaden be doing here?" Zane asked then did the samething Syrus did.

"I told him to."

"Why?"

"You'll find out." Syrus said then answered the door and just he had thought Jaden was there.

"Hey guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I... just had to come." Jaden said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure come on in." Syrus said and Jaden did.

"Like I said before... I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jaden said then Syrus closed the door.

"Oh no, not at all. You weren't interrupting anything." Zane said. _'Only one of the best mornings of my life.'_ Zane thought angrily. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"Oh Sy didn't tell you?"

"No. He only first told me you were coming when you were already here."

"Oh well to clear things up... I want to help you two to plan your wedding. After all... both of you are my friends."

"Thanks." Zane said.

"Yeah you guys won't believe what I found last night on the computar. Sy, you know how you and I were talking about where you guys were going to go on your honeymoon."

"Yeah."

"Well... I was looking on the internet at hotels and I found these two great places. One of them is in the Caribbean and one is in Colorado. They both have great views, great restaurants, and best of all... they both have one fabulous five-star honeymoon suite."

"Sounds romantic." Syrus said excitedly.

"We'll never be able to stay in a place like that." Zane said.

"And why not?" Jaden asked.

"Because we'll never be able to afford something like that."

"Wait a second... you're not rich?" Jaden asked.

"No." Zane said.

"Bye." Jaden said jokingly then got up and was about to walk away, but Syrus sat him back down.

"Why don't we just ask our parents if they could help pay?" Syrus asked then Zane gave a quilty look. "Oh no. Zane you didn't tell them yet?"

"Why should I?"

"Because they're our parents and they have a right to know. Plus, if we **don't** tell them then they're going to find out soon anyway."

"Yeah, I know that they're our parents, but you saw how they reacted when they found out that we were just going out."

"I only think that's because you waited a month to tell them."

"Maybe that's how **mom** felt, but dad hasn't looked at either of us the same way since then."

"Are guys like... going to start a fight now? Because I don't want to be around if you guys are starting a fight." Jaden said.

"No it's not a fight it's more like a little argument." Syrus said. "You can stay."

"Okay, I'm sorry Syrus. I'll... call them tonight and tell them." Zane said.

"Great!" Syrus said then all three of them started to plan more about the honeymoon and agreed that Syrus and Zane would go to Colorado for white water rafting on their honeymoon. They planned a little bit more with the hotel and everything then before they knew it... it was around 12:00.

GX - GX

Hey people I hope ya'll liked my 2nd chapter of what I hope to become a **great** story! Please review and don't worry... the third chapter will be up **very** soon!


	3. Sleepover

Hey people! Third Chapter!

GX - GX

"Hey don't you think that we should go somewhere? You know... go outside and see the sites." Jaden asked.

"You two can if you want, but I want to catch up on some sleep." Zane said.

"Nah Jay, you go ahead. I think I'll stay here." Syrus said.

"Hey suit yourself." Jaden said then got up and left the room.

"I was hoping you would stay." Zane said then Syrus turned to him.

"Huh?"

"Now we have sometime to ourselfs." Zane said and hugged Syrus.

"Zane we've been alone together all night and almost half the day yesterday."

"I know, but I still just love being with you." Zane said and kissed Syrus' neck. "Plus if we're going to get married then you better get used to me." Zane said then made Syrus look at him and he kissed him deeply.

-- Half an hour later --

Zane and Syrus were on their bed making out again when Syrus' cell phone rang.

"What the hell?" Zane asked then sighed. "Ignore it."

"But it might be something important." Syrus said then picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hello." Syrus said then there was a pause. "Oh hi Jaden, what's up?" _'Jaden? What does Jaden think he's doing calling now?'_ Zane thought then heard Syrus say something. "Sure that sounds good I'll ask Zane right now." Syrus said then looked at Zane. "Zane what do you think of having a sleep-over tonight?"

"With who?"

"Hold on." Syrus said then got back on the phone. "With who?" Syrus asked then another pause. "Okay." Syrus said then turned back to Zane. "With Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, and Aster Pheonix." (a.n. sorry everybody who's a Hassleberry fan, but I'm not bringing him into the sleep-over... **maybe** he'll come in a little bit later.)

"Okay everyone... except Aster."

"Okay." Syrus said then got back on the phone. "Everyone except Aster." Syrus said then a pause. "Okay. I'll see you then. Bye." Syrus said then hung up the phone and looked back at Zane who looked a little upset. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well... the only problem is that whenever we try to have some alone time during the day something always seems to interrupt it."

"Zane."

"Yeah?"

"It's only about 12:30 and they won't be coming here until around 6:00. So do you want to just... you know... do something?"

"What if your cell phone rings again?"

"We'll pretend like we're not here." Syrus said then kissed Zane and they started where they had left off.

-- Around 6:15 that night --

Zane and Syrus were making out again, but this time Zane had Syrus pinned against the wall and just as it was starting to get interesting there was a knock on their door.

"Damn!" Zane whispered which made Syrus laugh.

"Come on we better answer that. I know I said that we'll pretend like we're not here, but not in this situation." Syrus said then Zane let go of him and Syrus went to answer the door. "Hi everybody come on in." Syrus said and Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, and Chazz came into the room.

"I hope you guys are in the mood for a great sleep-over because we are going to **party** tonight!" Atticus said as he came into the room and Syrus closed the door. (a.n. I know that I'm making Syrus do all the opening and closing doors, but I can never seem to find anybody else to do it!)

"Oh somebody kill me." Alexis said under her breath, but Zane still heard her.

"Come on Alexis he's not **that** bad." Zane said then saw Atticus bring out the stupid... and I mean **really** stupid pajamas he brought with him. "Okay I take that back."

"Yeah well try living with him. I mean he's my brother and I **do** love him, but... come on."

-- Half an hour later --

Everyone was dressed in their pajamas and they were all talking when Atticus went to his bag and pulled out a tape.

"Look what I brought with me."

"Oh no. Atticus please don't tell me you brought the tape with the brushing commercial on it." Alexis said.

"And why not?"

"Because that commercial is the biggest pain in the butt since... you."

"Come on Lexi it's not **that** bad." Atticus said then put the tape in. "Here I've memorized it for you guys and it goes a little something like this."

"Hey look it's jammed." Chazz mocked.

"Okay this is how it goes." Atticus said then played the tape. "Brusha, brusha, brasha. It's good for your teeth. Brasha, brasha, brusha it's helps kill germs fast, fast, fast!" Atticus said as he pretended he was the beaver on the little kids commercial.

"Can I borrow this?" Alexis asked as she picked up one of Syrus' stuffed animals from the side of the bed.

"Sure." Syrus answered then Alexis threw the stuffed animal tiger at Atticus and he fell over. Zane started laughing at Atticus and Atticus threw the stuffed animal at him.

"Hey!" Zane said then threw it back.

"Stuffed animal fight!" Jaden yelled then they all picked up any stuffed animal they could find and threw them at eachother. The fight lasted for about 45 minutes and everyone decided to play another game after it was over. "Hey is anyone in the mood for the questions game?" Jaden asked.

"What's the question game?" Syrus asked.

"Oh it's easy this is how it works." Jaden said then took out a book from his backpack and opened it up to a couple of pages. "What you do is... someone reads any question from this book and the person they ask has to answer it truthfully. It's kind of like truth or dare... without the dare."

"Okay." Everyone said at the sametime.

"Cool. Jaden said. "I'll go first and I'll ask..." Jaden said then closed his eyes and started to point at people blindly and when he opened his eyes his finger was pointing to Syrus. "Okay Sy, are you ready to answer the question?"

"I think so."

"Okay now here's the question. If you could change your soul mate... in other words Zane into one animal what animal would it be, and why?" Jaden asked and Syrus started to think.

"Please... nothing fuzzy-wuzzy." Zane said and Syrus rolled his eyes.

"Um... a falcon."

"Yes a falcon... the hunter of all that is fuzzy-wuzzy." Zane said happily.

"No a falcon because I want you to be able to soar freely as long as I know that you will **always** fly back to me." Syrus said and put his head on Zane's shoulder.

"If I ever get like that... please kill me." Bastion said to Jaden.

"I would have to."

"You know I could take you Bastion." Syrus said.

"Oh you do **not** want to mess with **me** boy."

"You don't see me running do you?" Syrus said and stood up with a pillow in his hands.

"Bring it on Syrus." Bastion said as he got up with a pillow too.

"Alright! A pillow fight move the coffee table." Jaden said.

"You ready?" Syrus asked.

"Ready." Bastion said then he hit Jaden with the pillow and Syrus hit Zane. They continued hitting Zane and Jaden until they got tired of doing it. "Okay my turn to ask a question." Bastion said then took the book away from Jaden.

-- 2 hours later --

They were all asleep now and were all in a good mood from the games they had played that night. They had played a lot of games like truth or dare, spin the bottle, and even the 7 minutes in heaven game. Bastion, Jaden, Zane, and Syrus were the only ones who were willing to play the 7 minutes in heaven game... Atticus wanted to play too, but he didn't have anyone to play with. (a.n. Poor guy!)

GX - GX

Hey guys that was my third chapter to this story! I hope you all liked it and please review! Thank you and I'm out!


	4. Telling the parents

Fourth chappy! This is a story that I am **totally** destined to finish! Mark my words! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been totally swamped with school and everything... after all I'm only human!

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Everyone else was awake except for Zane and he woke up from being scared awake by Atticus. Atticus had come up behind him and had almost pounced on him. Zane screamed and rolled right out of bed, with sheets tangled all around him. Everyone looked at him for a minute before the room started echoing with laughter.

"Very funny." Zane said then got himself untangled then stood up.

"We're sorry Zane... really. Besides we're laughing at you because we like you." Syrus said in between giggles.

"That's right. Listen to your fiance." Atticus said.

"That reminds me Zane. Have you told our parents about the engagement yet?" Syrus asked then the whole room seemed to go dead silent as they all looked at Zane.

"Not yet." Zane said. "I haven't had time."

"It's okay Zane I forgive you, but I do want you to call them and tell them **now**." Syrus said.

"Okay... as long as everybody else leaves." Zane said.

"Oh no you are not pushing us out like **this**... we're staying."

"Atticus." Alexis said.

"No this is the 'parent telling' part of the engagement and I'm not going **anywhere** until it happens." Atticus said then the rest of them just decided to stay there too.

"Fine you can stay, but I'm going to have the phone on 'speaker phone' so you **better** be quiet." Zane said then picked up the phone put it on speaker then dialed the home number (a.n. after dialing 9 to get out). After two rings their mom picked up and said hello. "Hi mom." Zane said nervously.

"Hi Zane. Is Syrus there with you?"

"Hey mom." Syrus said to tell her that he was there.

"Hi sweetie. So... what did you guys call me for?"

"Before I tell you **that** I want to ask... is dad there?"

"No he's at work. What's going on?"

"Well there's... something that Syrus and I have to tell you and we're kind of hoping that you will tell dad for us."

"Okay, but first I need to know what it is."

"It's kind of a funny story because you see... the thing is that... well I thought that... it was about time we... uh..."

"You're blowing it man!" Atticus yelled.

"Leave me alone alright! It's complicated and it's pressure!" Zane yelled back then out of nowhere Syrus spoke up.

"Mom, Zane and I are getting married." Syrus said quickly.

"That's great you two! I'm happy for you both... really! I'm just worried how your father is going to take the news though."

"Trust me mom... we are too." Zane said then sat on the bed next to Syrus.

"Well... I'll tell him when he gets home, but you better be expecting a phone call from him after I tell him."

"Okay we'll... keep that in mind."

"Okay anyway... I've got to go so I'll talk to you two later."

"Bye." They both said at the sametime which caused their mom to giggle.

"Bye." She said then they both hung up the phone at the sametime.

"Well... that was interesting." Jaden said.

"Oooo I can't wait until your dad calls." Atticus said.

"Who ever said you were going to be in here when our dad calls?" Zane asked.

"Fine be that way." Atticus said sounding playfully angry then walked out of the room with everyone else following him. After everyone else was out of the room they closed the door behind them to leave Zane and Syrus alone for a while. Zane looked over at Syrus and he looked upset about something.

"Are you okay, Syrus?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

"I'm just a little worried about what dad will say about this, that's all. But really though... I'm alright." Syrus said then leaned over and kissed Zane. "Really."

"Okay I'll believe you, but if something **was** wrong... you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, of course I would."

"Good. I'm glad." Zane said then kissed Syrus deeply and passionately.

GX - GX

I know this chapter wasn't very long and I'm truly sorry about that, but I wanted to get this chapter up a.s.a.p.! So I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up shortly... I promise!


	5. Dad Finding Out

Fifth chapter! Yay!... Sorry.

GX - GX

-- Later that day --

Zane and Syrus were on their bed making out, with Zane on top of Syrus when their phone rang. They immediately broke away from eachother when they heard it.

"Uh oh, do you think that's dad calling." Syrus asked worriedly. "Should I get it?"

"No, I got it." Zane said then reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello." Zane said then there was a pause. "Oh, hi Chancelor Crowler. What did you call for?" Then another pause. "Can't it wait a little while I'm kind of busy right now. Plus, I'm waiting for a call." Another pause. "It can't?" He said then sighed. "Okay I'll be right there, bye." Zane said then hung up the phone. "I've got to go Syrus."

"Go? But what about the call from dad?"

"If he calls before I get back then answer it."

"What if he starts yelling at me?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be back before he calls anyway." Zane said then left the room.

-- 45 minutes later --

Zane **still** wasn't back yet when the phone rang in their room. Syrus hesitated for a couple seconds before picking it up. He had made sure that the phone was on the lowest volume before he answered it.

"Hello?" Syus answered quietly.

"Guess what I just heard from your mother?!" His dad asked loudly, almost to the point of shouting.

"What?"

"That you and Zane are getting married!" He yelled. Then the door opened to their room and Zane came in then saw Syrus on the phone.

"Is that dad?" Zane asked and Syrus nodded slowly.

"Of course it's me!" He yelled from the other end of the phone. Then Zane took the phone away from Syrus and started to talk to him.

"Dad listen... don't be mad at Syrus."

"And why shouldn't I be?!"

"Because it wasn't his fault! I asked Syrus to marry me and he accepted."

"I feel so ashamed. My own two sons are about to get married to **eachother**." Their dad said, sounding as if he was about to cry.

"Get over it."

"Fine! I'll get over it! But don't expect to be treated fairly anymore from me!" He said then hung up the phone. Zane slammed the phone down onto the charger then realized that Syrus wasn't in the room. Zane looked around for Syrus then finally found him on the balcony.

"Hey... are you alright?" Zane asked as he joined Syrus on the balcony.

"Dad hates us, doesn't he?"

"No."

"But he hates our decision?"

"Well... yes, but I wouldn't worry about it too much." Zane said then realized that Syrus was **still** upset. "Syrus you still want to marry me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then stop worrying about what **dad** thinks of the decision."

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a minute? I want you to do me a favor."

"Sure." Zane said then went over to Syrus and walked behind him. "What is it?"

"Can you wrap your arms around me and hold me?" Syrus asked and Zane happily obliged. He wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist from behind, pertectivaly. Zane kissed Syrus' neck gently and Syrus moaned quietly.

"You like that?"

"I always have." Syrus said then turned his head to face Zane and kissed him on the lips. "I **love** having you around when I need you." He said and Zane smiled.

"Why?"

"It makes me feel better."

"Really?"

"Yes." Syrus said then kissed him again. "Can we go back into our room now? I want to try something."

"Okay." Zane said then took Syrus' hand and they went back into the room. Then they sat on the bed and Syrus cuddled into Zane's chest.

"Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"It's getting late, but I'm not tired."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"Nothing, but I **do** want you to do something."

"What would that be?" Zane asked and Syrus hugged him then whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well... okay." Zane said then wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist and pulled him as close as possible. That night they made real passonate love, both for eachother.

GX - GX

I know this chapter was **so** darn stupid, but... it really can't be helped. I can't wait until I here your reviews! Thank you and... have a super day!


	6. Going Home For Good

Chapter 6!

GX - GX

(a.n. I'm skipping though time here) So now a month had gone by and everyone was back home for good. Zane and Syrus went home to see thier mom in the kitchen, crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Syrus asked as he took the seat at the table next to her.

"Your dad left... a couple weeks ago. And... I just got these today." Their mom said then handed Syrus some papers.

"Mom. These are... divorce papers."

"They came today... along with this." She said then handed him a letter and Syrus read it out loud.

Dear Andrea,

I'm sorry I had to leave, but I could not stay there any longer and see my two sons get married. I couldn't even bare the thought of it. In this envelop you will find some divorce papers please sign them and send them back to this address.

(Here's the address)

Signed, Johnathon Truesdale

"Mom... I-" Syrus started.

"It's okay." Their mom interupted because she knew where he was going with the conversation. "And remember this... you guys are **not** the reason he left."

"But Mom, it says right here that-"

"You are **not** the reason he left." She said trying to get the information across from him.

"Yes Mom." Syrus said then she gave them both a hug.

"Now you to should unpack and relax. You must of had a long trip back."

"Okay." Zane said then they both took their stuff and first went into Syrus' room upstairs. They went into his room so Zane could help him unpack and so that they could talk privately.

-- In Syrus' room --

They had been unpacking Syrus' stuff quietly in Syrus' room until Zane finally spoke up.

"Do you really believe that **we** are the reason that dad left?" Zane asked.

"Of course... it said so right in the letter." Syrus said sadly.

"Do you still want to get married?"

"I-I don't know."

"What?! Syrus you don't want to anymore?!"

"We caused our dad to leave and our mom to be miserable."

"Syrus you... don't love me anymore?"

"No, I do I just... can't marry you." Syrus said then took his ring off and placed it in Zane's hand. "You understand, don't you?" Syrus asked and Zane stared at the ring.

"I-I... have to go." Zane said then quickly went out the door, back downstairs, then outside. He went outside just as their mom came back into the kitchen she followed him to see him on the porch.

"Zane?" She asked and he jumped.

"What?" He asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Syrus doesn't want to marry me anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because he thinks that **we're** the one's that made dad leave."

"Oh, brother... I'll talk to him and you stay right out here." She said then went back into the house and up into Syrus' room.

-- Back in Syrus' room --

Their mom came into Syrus' room to see him sitting on his bed, crying his eyes out. She went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Syrus... what did I tell you. You and Zane are not the reason your father left. He was just too selfish and couldn't stop thinking for himself. He should of been thinking about you guys, but he just couldn't do that. Do **not** ruin your relationship with Zane over this... I'm alright. As long as you guys are happy... that's all that matters."

"Thanks mom." Syrus said and hugged her back as he stopped crying. "Where's Zane?"

"He's outside... I'll go get him." She said then left the room and went down stairs. Then a couple minutes later Zane came into the room and sat on the bed next to Syrus.

"You wanted to see me?" Zane asked and Syrus immediately hugged him tightly.

"Zane, I'm **so** sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Oh Syrus, it's okay. We don't have to rush into marriage and when you're ready to wear the ring... it's right here in my pocket."

"I'm ready to wear the ring."

"It's right here in my pocket." Zane said and Syrus looked at his doorway. "Syrus, it's right here in my pock-" Zane started but stopped when he looked in the doorway and saw their mom standing there. "Mom. I didn't see you standing there." Zane said then took the ring out and slipped it back on Syrus' finger.

"Aw, Zane." Syrus said then they kissed.

"Get it while you're young, baby." Their mom said then they broke away and laughed.

"Hey, Syrus I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"How about all three of us go for a walk?" Zane suggested then Syrus and their mom both said sure. Then they all went outside and for a walk together.

GX - GX

How did you like it? Please review and chapter 7 will be up shortly!


	7. Supper And Bedtime

Chapter 7!

GX - GX

-- Back at the house during their supper --

They were all eating and talking when their mom brought something up.

"Oh Zane, I almost frogot to tell you. I'm using your room for storage so you may have to sleep in Syrus' room for a while. Until I get the stuff out of there... is that okay?"

"Sure. As long as Syrus is okay with it." Zane said then they both looked at Syrus.

"I'm fine with it. We shared a room most of this school year so why would it bother me now."

"You did?" Their mom (a.n. you know what I'll just call her Andrea from now on) asked, surprised. "You never told me that."

"We didn't?" Syrus asked.

"No." Andrea said. "You guys haven't been... you know... having sex, have you?"

"Mother." Syrus said then Zane said something.

"We've been dating for more than two years, what do **you** think?"

"Really?" Andrea asked almost sounding interested.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to know about our sex life." Syrus asked.

"Just... parental curiosity."

"Right... whatever." Syrus said and Zane chuckled.

"He's in denial." Zane said.

"I can see that." Andrea said then brought up something else. "Is the sex good?" She asked and this time both Zane and Syrus were surprised at their mother's question, but Zane answered anyway.

"Yeah."

"This is getting too weird for me." Syrus said then got up and went up the stairs into his room.

"You should go up there with him. I bet you guys would like some privacy tonight. I'll do the work down here." She said then took Syrus' bowl and put it on her plate, about ready to do the dishes.

"Thanks mom." He said then gave her a quick hug and went upstairs to Syrus' room. _'Hm? This is going to be one weird and interesting engagment.'_ Andrea thought then smiled.

-- Up in Syrus' room --

Zane came into Syrus' (and his) room and saw Syrus laying down on his bed with his arms under his head. Syrus was just looking at the ceiling, unaware of Zane's presents until Zane closed the door.

"Oh, hi Zane, I didn't see you there." Syrus said then giggled. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just came in here to see what you were doing and possibly go to sleep." Zane said then sat on the bed next to him.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Okay." Zane said then layed on the bed next to Syrus and pulled him close to his chest. "Is that better?"

"Yes. I'm glad we're getting married."

"Really? What's your reason?"

"We would be able to have sex every night for the rest of our lives."

"You have one naughty mind, Syrus."

"Oh, and like you weren't thinking the samething."

"Well... now that you mention it I guess I **have** been thinking about it a lot."

"See... you're just a naughty as I am."

"I guess I am." Zane said then Syrus gave out a cute yawn and he chuckled. "Tired?"

"A little bit."

"Then you should get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night, Zane."

"Good night Syrus... my adorable angel." Zane said then kissed Syrus and they fell asleep in eachother's arms after that.

GX - GX

Chapter 8 will be here soon!


	8. Syrus' Pregnancy

Chapter 8!

GX - GX

-- In the morning --

Andrea and Zane were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Andrea brought up something.

"Where's Syrus?"

"Oh, he's not feeling well."

"Not feeling well? What's wrong with him?"

"That's what I would like to know." Zane said. "Early this morning I came downstairs with Syrus because he said he wasn't feeling well. Then he ended up going into the bathroom and throwing up."

"Gosh, I hope he's okay."

"Yeah, after that I told him to get some more sleep." Zane said then Syrus came downstairs. "Syrus, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, but on the other hand no."

"What's that mean?" Andrea asked then before Syrus could answer there was a knock on the door. Andrea got up and answered it. "Johnathon?! What are **you** doing here?!" Andrea asked. (a.n. Johnathon is Zane's and Syrus' dad.)

"I thought I would come here to get the divorce papers I sent to you instead of you mailing them back to me." He said. "Where are they?"

"I can't find them."

"You can't find them? This is insane." He said. "I **don't** want to be out here for long."

"Dad, listen to me." Syrus started. "Zane and I are getting married and if you can't deal with that then you don't **have** to see us. But that means that you **also** won't get to see your grandchild."

"What?!" All three of them said at the sametime.

"I'm pregnant."

"And you didn't tell **me**?" Zane asked.

"I just found out myself. I was about to tell both you and mom when dad came in." Syrus explained.

"Uh... Andrea. Can I speak with you on the porch **alone** for a minute." Johnathon asked.

"Sure." She said then they both went out on the porch and started to talk.

-- On the porch --

"Andrea, do you approve of this marriage?" Johnathon asked.

"As long as they're happy... I'm happy." She said. "Do you?"

"No."

"But do want to see your grandchild?"

"Yes."

"So do I."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"What moms and dads have been doing on this earth since the beginning of time. I be happy and you pretend you're happy... then complain to the first person who will listen."

"Good idea." Johnathon said then they went back inside and congratulated Zane and Syrus.

GX - GX

Yay! Chapter 9 will be out shortly! I know this one was short and I'm sorry about that!


	9. Determination

Chapter 9!

GX - GX

-- That night --

Andrea, Johnathon, Zane, and Syrus were in the livingroom and they had just finished watching a movie. It was around 9:45. Zane and Syrus were sitting together on the couch and Syrus was practically on Zane's lap the whole time. Andrea and Johnathon were sitting on the floor, but were far away from eachother.

"I think it's time that we all went to bed." Johnathon said then yawned.

"Yeah, and in the morning I'll look for those divorce papers." Andrea said and Johnathon's eyes bugged out.

"Wait, Andrea... you don't have to look for them. I've decided I want to stay a while."

"Okay. Do you want to sleep on the couch for the night?"

"For tonight. We'll see how I feel tomarrow." He said.

"Okay." Andrea said then stood up. "You guys are going to have to get off the couch because I need to pull it out." She said then Zane and Syrus did what she said and got up. Then all four of them helped set it up and Andrea went into her room, but before Zane and Syrus could leave their dad stopped them.

"Guys, can I have a word with you two before you go upstairs?"

"Uh... sure." They both said at the sametime then walked over to him and sat down.

"Guys, I have to tell you... I'm **so** sorry."

"Huh?" They both said.

"I have a confession to make. I didn't come here for the divorce papers at all. I came here because I realized that loosing my wife and two sons is just something I'm **not** willing to do." He said. "I **also** realized that you two are almost adults now so I should let you make your **own** choices. If you guys want to get married and start your **own** family... that's fine with me." He said then Zane and Syrus hugged their dad tightly.

"Thanks, dad." They both said then they broke away from him.

"Your welcome and you two better get upstairs. I bet you guys want some alone time right now."

"Yeah." Zane said then took Syrus' hand and lead him upstairs. (a.n. They didn't even say good-night... how rude? lol!)

"Did you mean any of that, Johnathon?" Andrea asked then he turned around and saw her leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah, I did. I meant **every** word that came out of my mouth."

"Even the part about you not wanting to loose us?"

"Yep." He said then she went over to him, sat on his lap, and kissed him.

"I still love you, Johnathon." She whispered after they broke away.

"I still love you too, Andrea." He said then they kissed again. They actually ended up making love that night like it was the first time they had **ever** done it.

-- Upstairs with Zane and Syrus --

They went up into their room and closed the door then sat down on the bed. They sat there in silence for a minute before Syrus said something.

"What are you thinking about?" Syrus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you've got something on your mind." Syrus said then felt Zane place his hand gently against his stomach. "Zane?"

"I can't believe I'm going to be father. I-I'm kind of speachless actually."

"Actually Zane there's... something I have got to talk to you about."

"What is it? I'm listening."

"Zane, I'm... not sure if I'm pregnant or not. I just guessed."

"Well-"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be?"

"Because I lied to you."

"You didn't lie to me. Stop thinking that way." Zane said. "And if you **really** do want to find out then..." He paused as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a pregnancy test... thing (whatever they're called) and handed it to him. "Use this."

"I-I don't know about this, Zane. What if something happens?"

"What could happen?"

"What if I'm **not** pregnant?" Syrus asked. "Would you be disappointed?"

"Maybe a little, but I'll learn to get over it."

"Zane, I-" Syrus started, but got cut off when Zane pressed their lips together.

"It's okay. Are you going to do it?"

"Yeah, but... could you... give me some privacy?"

"Oh, sure." Zane said then got up and left the room. A couple minutes later Syrus called him back into the room and Zane practically ran back in. "What's it say?"

"Give it a few minutes." He said then Zane went over and sat on the bed next to Syrus and they started to wait.

"What do you think it will be? A boy or girl?" Zane asked.

"Try not to get your hopes up **too** high. I don't want to see them get crushed."

"Syrus, you're always asking how **I** feel, but what about **you**?" Zane asked. "How will **you** feel if it turns out that you're **not** pregnant?" He asked then the thing went off and Syrus checked it. It was negative. Syrus saw that and tears formed in his eyes. "Sy, what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the tears coming down from Syrus' closed eyes. Syrus turned his back to Zane and he got worried. "What's the results?"

"It's... negative."

"Oh, I'll get over it... eventually."

"Yes, but I'm not sure that **I** will."

"What do you mean, Sy?" Zane asked and Syrus looked at him over his shoulder as tears continued to flow down the sides of his face.

"I **really** want a child. I want **your** child." Syrus said then continued to cry. After a minute he felt Zane's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into his chest and he nuzzled Syrus' neck lovingly.

"I know, Syrus. But we can't change the fact that you're not pregnant."

"Oh, yes we can." Syrus said confidently then pinned Zane to the bed and got on top of him.

"What are you doing, Syrus?"

"I really want a child and I want one tonight."

"Syrus, calm down." He said as he sat up and took Syrus' hands into his own. "I know you want one, Syrus and so do I, but I don't think this is the way you get one." Zane said. "Besides... you can't have a child in one night."

"I want to get get pregnant with one."

"I know, but not tonight, Syrus. We both need our rest. It's been a long day." He said then layed Syrus down on the bed and layed down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist again and they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

GX - GX

That's chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned! What is going on with Syrus? If he's not pregnant then why was he throwing up earlier? Stick around to the next chapter and find out! Later!


	10. Sickness

Chapter 10!

GX - GX

The next morning Syrus and Zane came downstairs still feeling depressed. When they got to the kitchen they saw Andrea and Johnathon sitting on a chair with Andrea in Johnathon's lap. They were laughing and talking then they saw Zane and Syrus.

"Hi, you two." Andrea said and all they did was nod. "Well you guys aren't going to just stand there are you? Come, sit down." She said and they did what they were told. They sat in two diffrent chairs then both sighed sadly at the sametime. "Are you two alright?"

"We were until... we found out." Syrus said then banged his head against the table.

"Found out what?" Johnathon asked.

"We found out last night that Syrus **wasn't** pregnant." Zane said.

"Oh." Andrea and Johnathon said together sadly then Andrea thought of something.

"Wait a second. If Syrus isn't pregnant then that means that something is wrong with him."

"How could something be wrong with him?" Zane asked.

"He threw up the other day, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Zane said then looked at Syrus.

"What?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital today. No scratch that... **now**." Zane said then took hold of Syrus' wrist.

"No. Zane, you know I hate hospitals... and needles."

"I'm sorry, Syrus, but if something **is** wrong with you then I **have** to take you to the hospital."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I feel fine." Syrus said.

"Nice try, Syrus." Zane said then borrowed Andrea's car to take Syrus to the hospital.

-- At the hospital --

Zane nearly had to drag Syrus out of the car and into the hospital because Syrus refused to let go, but eventually Syrus was in the hospital at the front desk. The nurses took Syrus to one of the emergency rooms to check him.

-- Half an hour later --

Zane was sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came out and called his name.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Mr. Truesdale, I-"

"Zane."

"Zane. Um... your brother is okay, but there is one thing I'm concerned about."

"What's that?"

"Has your brother been eating enough lately?"

"Eating enough? He should of been. I mean I haven't kept a 24 hour watch on him, but he should of been."

"Well it looks like he **has** been eating, but not enough and that in itself could kill a person. It looks like he's only been eating once or twice a week."

"Oh boy." Zane said then sighed sadly. "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course. He's right down the hall in room 10." (a.n. nice round number! lol!)

"Thanks." Zane said then got up and walked down the hall and into Syrus' room. When he got there a nurse was taking some blood for a blood test. After she was done Zane went up to them and Syrus nearly flipped. "Can I talk to my brother alone for a few minutes?"

"Oh sure." She said then got up and left the room.

"Syrus, what were you thinking?!" Zane yelled angerly.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and Zane continued to get mad.

"If I hadn't brought you here in time you could of been-" Zane started, but stopped because just the thought of it made his blood run cold. "Just don't **ever** do that to me again, Syrus! **Ever**!"

"I-I'm sorry." Syrus said sadly as tears ran down his face. _'Zane hasn't gotten this mad at me in the longest time.'_ Syrus thought sadly then Zane sighed.

"Lets go home." He said then took Syrus' wrist and brought him back to the car then drove him home. Half of the ride home it was quiet except for the occasional sniffing that came from Syrus. They were on one of the roads when Syrus sniffed again and Zane just pulled the car over then turned to him. "What's the matter **this** time?"

"Nothing."

"Syrus, you better tell me the truth **now**!"

"Why are you getting so mad at me all of a sudden?"

"What?"

"You haven't gotten this mad at me for the longest time." Syrus said then continued to cry until he felt Zane's fingers run themselves though his hair.

"I'm just worried about you, Syrus. When I found out that you've hardly been eating lately... I got **so** worried."

"Well what about just now? I'm only crying and you're getting mad at me for **that**."

"I'm sorry." Zane said. "Even now I still need to control my temper." He said then kissed Syrus lightly. They continued kissing until Syrus stopped them.

"Zane, my bed is more comfortable if you want to start something."

"You're right." Zane said then started the car then went back on the street and started the drive for the rest of the way home. _'Besides... who ever heard of two teenage boys having sex in the front seats of a car on the side of a busy road?'_ Syrus thought to himself then he looked over at Zane and smiled. _'This is **exactly** how I want the rest of my life to go. Sure the getting mad at eachother part sucks, but making up **after** the fight... is pretty nice.'_ Syrus thought then sighed happily to himself as he looked out the window. _'I wonder if this is how mom and dad started out? Maybe I'll ask them later, but first...'_ Syrus thought then looked back at Zane. _'I've got a date with Zane in my room when we get home.'_ Syrus thought happily.

GX - GX

Ha! Ha! A cliffy! That was chapter 10! I might change the rating to M in the next chapter, but we'll have to wait and see! I'm sure all of you know that if I **do** change the rating to M... you'll know why!


	11. That Night

Chapter 11!

GX - GX

Zane and Syrus had stopped a few places before they got home so by the time they **did** get home it was already around 8:30 and their parents were in their room.

"Are we going to go up to my room now?"

"No, because you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"You haven't had any supper yet... or lunch... or breakfast."

"Zane, you can't possibly feed me three meals in one sitting."

"No, but I'm going to try."

"What?! Are you insane?" Syrus asked. "Besides... I'm fine."

"Uh-huh, nice try." Zane said then brought Syrus over to the table and sat him down in one of the chairs then went into the refergerator. Then he got out a salad with dressing then made it and tried to feed it to Syrus, but Syrus refused. "Why won't you eat anything, Sy?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well too bad. You've got to. Now eat." Zane said then pratically shoved the fork in Syrus' mouth.

"But I don't want to." Syrus said after swallowing that forkful.

"Would you rather go back to the hospital and have them shove a tube down your throat?" Zane asked then Syrus wrapped a hand around his throat and Zane knew that he was starting to get through to him so he continued. "And have them forcefully feed you by putting bits of food down the tube and into your stomach? Especially when the food happens to be something you **really** enjoy eating. Like strawberries. You won't even be able to taste them. Just that tube that's going down your throat."

"Zane, stop it."

"Do you **want** that to happen?"

"No."

"Then eat and it **won't** happen." Zane said then Syrus quickly took the fork and bowl of salad and started to eat. "There we go. That's better." Zane said while stroking Syrus' hair softly. "I was really worried about you, Syrus."

"You were?"

"Of course. I thought I was going to loose you." Zane said then got up from his seat, kneeled down next to Syrus' seat, and hugged Syrus closely. "You scared the hell out of me. I thought you going to die." He said then kissed the younger boy's neck.

"Zane?" Syrus moaned.

"Yeah?" Zane said then stopped kissing Syrus' neck and looked at him.

"We can't seem to keep our hands off eachother." Syrus said while smiling and Zane smiled back.

"I know it's a curse." Zane said while stroking Syrus' arm gently. (a.n. Syrus was wearing a navy blue t-shirt. The color of Zane's hair and eyes... how sweet? Anywho...)

"I don't think of it as a curse, but it's kind of hard to resist you." Syrus and Zane's smile widened.

"Eat the rest your salad and we'll see how you feel after that."

"But-"

"Tube... going down your throat. Strawberries." Zane said and Syrus continued eating. "Good boy." After a couple of minutes Syrus stopped and looked at Zane. "What?"

"Do you really think that you and I can start a family someday?"

"Of course... just believe. If you believe you can do anything. Never forget it."

"I won't." Syrus said then cuddled himself into Zane for warmth. Not just heat warmth, but also for the warmth of their love. Zane moved Syrus for a minute so he sat on the chair then brought Syrus onto his lap. "I never forgot the fact that you loved me."

"Loved? You mean love?"

"Whatever." Syrus said then giggled.

"Come on. Keep eating." Zane said and Syrus did what he was told. Then after he was finished with the salad he had a hamburger then a couple scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream. (a.n. Man, this is making me hungry! lol!) "You done?" (a.n. With your three square meal? lol! sorry.)

"Yeah, I'm full."

"Well... I guess that should be enough to last you through the night. Lets go upstairs now." Zane said and Syrus recognised the gleam in Zane's eyes. It meant he was in the mood for sex and to be quite honest... so was he.

"Okay, but one question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you like beds so much?"

"Because I like it when they squeak." Zane joked then chuckled.

"Okay then. Lets go up to my squeaky bed." Syrus said and Zane chuckled again. Syrus then got up and started walking slowly until Zane tickled him. "Ahh!" He screamed then turned around. "Zane, don't do that."

"Well then move faster."

"Make me." Syrus said then Zane tried to tickle him again, but Syrus moved back and ran into the hallway where the stairs were.

"Get back here, Syrus." Zane said playfully then ran up to him, but Syrus ran before he got caught.

"Get away, get away!" Syrus yelled then ran up the stairs, but once he reached the middle of the stairwell Zane tackled him to the ground and they fell down with Zane on top of Syrus. Then they looked at eachother and started laughing. Then a minute later their dad came into the livingroom and saw them on the stairs.

"Can you two try to keep it down? Your mom and I are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, we'll keep it down." Zane said then took Syrus hand and they went upstairs into Syrus' room.

-- Up in Syrus' room --

When they got up there Zane closed and locked the door then picked up Syrus, bridal-style and brought him over to the bed. Then he layed Syrus on the bed gently and got ontop of him then brought the covers over them both.

"You ready?"

"Ready."

"So, you think you can handle this?"

"Absolutely." Syrus said then kissed Zane passionately. They made love again that night and were totally worn out after so they fell asleep under the covers in eachother's arms.

GX - GX

Sorry, I couldn't make this chapter to an M, but it seems like everytime I try to do a M rated story it always turns out whacked. Anyway... I realized something. I never actually thanked anyone for reviewing so... thank you everyone who has reviewed especially Coco Gash Jirachi! You've reviewed all of the chapters so far so... thank you again!


	12. The next day and a shocking truth

Chapter 12!

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Zane wolk up and saw Syrus cuddled into his bare chest, cutely. Memories of what happened last night came back to him and he smiled. _'Yeah, last night was __**really**__ good.'_ Zane thought then Syrus stirred in his sleep then wolk up. He looked up and smiled at Zane.

"Good morning, Zane."

"Good morning, Syrus." Zane said then kissed Syrus' forehead and looked at the clock. "Wow! It's 11:53 already?" (a.n. That's the actual time at my house right now!) He said then Syrus looked too.

"I guess so." Syrus said then got up with one of the blankets still around him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my clothes so I can get dressed."

"Why did you bring one of the blankets with you?"

"Because I don't want you to see any part of my body."

"Well that's a bit pointless, isn't it? Because I saw every part of you last night. Plus, I happen to like it when I see you naked."

"Really?" Syrus asked as he turned to him and blinked a couple times.

"Absolutely. I think it's time you let me have another look at you."

"Um... no, but nice try though." Syrus said then continued to get dressed. He had gotten everything on except for his pants when Zane got up, put his rob on, then went over and took the blanket off Syrus and kissed his neck. "Zane, stop it. Stop teasing me."

"Aw, but it's so damn fun."

"Zane, it's now noon so... no." Syrus said and pushed Zane back on the bed.

"Come on. We'll do a quicky."

"As romantic as that sounds I don't think so." Syrus said then there was a silence between them. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Sure." Zane said then got dressed himself and after that they went downstairs. Their mom and dad were waiting for them in the kitchen.

"We were wondering when you two were going to wake up." Andrea said. "It occured to us last night that we never really congratulated you guys on the engagement. So today we are taking you guys to anywhere you want to go." She said then Zane and Syrus thought for a minute then looked at eachother and smiled.

"Friendly's." They both said at the sametime.

"No wonder you two love eachother, you guys think alike."

"Great minds think alike I guess." Zane said then Syrus went up to his mom.

"Can I drive? I have my permit."

"Who's going to sit in the passangers seat?"

"I will." Zane said while raising his hand and both Andrea and Johnathon gave him weird looks. "What? I have my license."

"Okay, Syrus you can drive." Andrea said then handed him the keys.

"Yes!" Syrus said excitedly then ran out to the car with everyone behind him. Syrus drove all of them to Friendly's safetly then they all went in and sat at the table. After eating lunch they decided to have desert. "Can I get a large ice cream?"

"Why?" Johnathon asked.

"So Zane and I can share it."

"Sure. As long as Zane's okay with it." Johnathon said then looked at him.

"I'm fine with it."

"Okay. What kind?" Andrea asked.

"Strawberry." They both said at the sametime again then looked at eachother and smiled. Then when the ice cream came the strawberry only came with one spoon, but they didn't care. They just shared the spoon too. Then after everyone was done they payed the bill then went back outside.

"Where to next?" Andrea asked.

"Borders." They both said.

"Okay, you guys are really starting to scare me. It's like you guys are reading eachother's minds before answering." Johnathon said then Zane and Syrus both laughed. Then Andrea drove them to Borders and they went in. Once they went in they split up so Andrea and Johnathon went in one direction and Zane and Syrus went in another direction.

-- Half an hour later --

Zane and Syrus were looking through one of the bookselves when they heard a familiar voice.

"Zane? Syrus?" The voice said then they turned around and they saw Jaden and Bastion.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"Looking for books. Well actually Bastion is the one buying the books, but I'm just the carrier." Jaden said with his usual big smile. "It's good to see you guys."

"Yeah it's good to see you too, Jay." Syrus said then went up and hugged him tightly. Jaden put the books on top of the bookshelf then hugged Syrus back. Then a minute later Andrea and Johnathon found them.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go?" Andrea asked.

"Uh... yeah mom, but first I want to introduce you to two of our best friends from school." Syrus said once he stopped hugging Jaden. "Mom, dad this is Jaden Yuki and Bastion Masowa. And guys this is our mom and dad."

"I've heard about you two. Especially you, Jaden. Syrus talks about you all the time." Andrea said then Zane started to look a little upset and Bastion noticed.

"Uh, Syrus I think your fiance is getting a little jealous." Bastion whispered to him and Syrus nodded.

"Probably." Syrus whispered back then went up to Zane and stopped his mom from talking. "Okay. I think I've seen enough. Lets go somewhere else now." Syrus said then got his books.

"Okay." Andrea and Johnathon agreed and Zane just nodded.

"Well it was nice to see you, Sy." Jaden said.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll run into eachother sometime in the future." Bastion said.

"It was nice seeing you again too, Zane." Jaden said.

"Yeah... you too." Zane said then the two groups went in diffrent directions after Jaden picked up all of Bastion's books again.

-- That night --

Andrea, Johnathon, Zane, and Syrus were at the drive-in waiting for the movie to start. They were seeing Pirates of the Caribbean 3! (a.n. God, I want to see that movie!) Right then Andrea and Johnathon were getting stuff to eat and Zane and Syrus were sitting outside the car on a blanket, quietly. Syrus finally got fed up with the silence so started talking.

"So... what's up?"

"Nothing." Zane said plainly as he continued to look up at the screen that was playing a bunch of useless theater previews.

"Oh." Syrus said then realized what Zane was doing and he got mad about it. "Zane, can you just tell me what's wrong with you already?!" Syrus yelled and Zane looked at him strangely.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yeah right. Ever since we ran into Jaden and Bastion at Borders you've been acting really weird. You've hardly talked since then." Syrus said. "Was it because you're jealous? You're jealous that I hugged Jaden and that mom said that I talk about him a lot?"

"Okay, so maybe I **am** a little jealous." Zane said then Syrus went over and hugged him.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Zane. I'm not marrying Jaden, am I? That's because I'm marrying you. I love you. Plus... Jaden is going out with Bastion, remember?" Syrus said. "Which makes a person wonder what they're doing right now."

-- With Jaden and Bastion at Bastion's house --

Jaden and Bastion were up in Bastion's room on his bed looking through an astronomy book that Bastion had gotton at Borders.

"Hey what's that planet called?" Jaden asked while pointing to a picture of one of the planets in the book.

"That... is Saturn."

"Can you tell me about it?" Jaden asked and Bastion smiled.

"Sure." He said then went behind Jaden and started pointing to diffrent parts of the picture and even diffrent pictures depending on what he was talking about. "Well... Saturn is named after a Roman god who was believed to rule the world at it's time of peace. Saturn is also the second largest planet in the solor system and it has many thin, flat rings around it that are made up of pieces of ice. It's also the sixth planet from the sun." Bastion said and he smiled again. (a.n. I learned all that just from Dictionary. com so you should try it and see what you get!)

"How many planets is the earth from the sun?"

"Earth is the third planet from the sun. You know like third rock from the sun."

"I never got that until now."

"Yeah. I never knew you were so into astronomy." Bastion said and layed down.

"I wasn't, but I am now." He said then got off of Bastion's bed and put the book back with all the other books on the bookshelf. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think we already went through all the books."

"Okay." Jaden said then crawled back onto Bastion's bed and layed down next to Bastion. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

"No."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"You know." Bastion said while wrapping his arm around Jaden's waist and pulling him closer.

"Really?"

"Mm-mmm."

"Well... um." Jaden said and blushed. "Okay."

-- Back with Zane and Syrus --

After they had gotten home from the movie Zane and Syrus went right up to Syrus' room and closed the door. Then they sat on the bed and Syrus cuddled into Zane for warmth.

"How did you like the movie, Zane?" Syrus asked.

"I liked it. Did you?"

"It was okay. You know everytime Will and Elizabeth kissed do you want to know what I thought of?"

"What?"

"I thought about you and I kissing."

"Oh, you mean like **this**." Zane said as he took a hold of Syrus' chin and kissed him lightly.

"Kind of." Syrus said after they broke the kiss. "But more like **this**." Syrus said then kissed Zane forcefully and slipped his tongue into Zane's mouth. "Like **that**." Syrus said after he had gotten his breath back from that kiss.

"Hm? I think I like that kiss better." Zane said with a smirk that caused Syrus to giggle cutely. Then Syrus yawned and Zane smiled. "Tired?"

"Yeah. You wore me out so much last night that I'm still tired from it."

"Speaking of last night... did I hurt you?"

"No, why?"

"Because I know that for our 6th or 7th time-"

"10th." Syrus corrected him then Zane looked at him and saw Syrus smiling.

"Even for our 10th time... I know I was a little rough."

"No, not at all." Syrus said then fell asleep.

"Good night... my little star-catching angel." Zane said then kissed Syrus' forehead and fell asleep shortly after that.

-- The next morning --

Zane and Syrus wolk up, got dressed, then went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Andrea and Johnathon in there waiting for them again.

"I'm having deja vu. Are we going somewhere again today?" Syrus asked.

"No. You're mother and I have something to tell you two."

"Okay, what is it?" Zane asked.

"Well we're... you tell them." Andrea said then there was a pause before their dad told them.

"Zane, Syrus... we're having a baby." Johnathon said and both Zane and Syrus nearly jumped for joy.

"Congratulations!" Zane and Syrus said at the sametime.

"Yeah, you guys are going to have a new baby brother or sister." Andrea said.

"Well... I won't be the youngest in the family anymore." Syrus said.

"Yeah, and I'm **really** happy." Zane said excitedly. "Wow! A new baby in the family!" He said then Syrus thought of something and started to get depressed. "That's really exciting!" Zane said then Syrus turned around and headed for the stairs. "Sy, where are you going?"

"I... need to be alone for a while." Syrus said then went up the stairs and into his room.

"What's wrong with, Syrus?" Andrea asked. _'Oh, that's right. Syrus really wants a child of his own... of __**our**__ own.'_ Zane thought. _'I better go talk to him.'_ He thought then went up the stairs and into Syrus' room.

-- In Syrus' room --

Zane opened Syrus' door and saw Syrus laying on the bed with his face in the pillow, crying. Zane closed the door then went over to the bed and sat down next to Syrus and placed a hand gently on Syrus' shoulder. This caused Syrus to look up quickly and he saw Zane there.

"Z-Zane. You must think I'm rude by not being downstairs with you guys, but-" Syrus said, but was cut off when Zane pressed their lips together.

"I understand, Syrus." Zane said. "I understand why you want to be alone. It's because you're upset that you're not the one with the baby, isn't it?"

"Yes. I want a child, Zane."

"I know you do, but just wait. We'll have one eventually."

"But I want one **now**." Syrus said and Zane just sighed.

"We're not going to go through this talk **again**, are we?"

"Zane, I-" Syrus started, but stopped when Zane pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh." Zane whispered then moved his hand down and kissed Syrus gently.

"Zane, what are you doing?"

"Just go along with it." Zane said then kissed Syrus' neck and gently pushed him onto the bed.

"Za-" Syrus said, but didn't get to finish because Zane pressed their lips together again.

"Syrus... don't speak." Zane whispered gently then took Syrus shirt off him and started to leave hot, butterfly kisses all over his chest and Syrus moaned, feeling the need for more. Even though it was obvious that Syrus was confused to what Zane was even doing. Zane's kisses continued to move down until Zane's mouth reached Syrus' navel. When he got there Zane licked the soft skin and continued to lick it as he started to remove Syrus' jeans and boxers. Syrus continued moaning and panting as he felt Zane continue to lick his skin. Then Syrus moaned Zane's name loudly as he felt Zane take him into his mouth.

"Ohhh... Zane... don't stop." Syrus moaned then Zane continued to suck Syrus' cock until he finally came in his mouth. Syrus panted heavily trying to get his breath back after that orgasm. Then Zane got up and hovered over Syrus after taking his clothes off too.

"Ready?"

"I think so." Syrus answered then felt Zane enter him slowly and gently.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"No, you're not. It feels **so** good." Syrus said then Zane moved out of him a little then slid back in. "Do that again." Syrus said and Zane what he was told and did it again, then again, and again. Eventually they started rhythm together and then after a while they both finally hit their climaxes and were both exhausted after that. So then they curled up in eachother's arms and under the blankets then fell asleep for a while.

GX - GX

Yay! I finally made this story into an M and I actually did a good job with it this time... if I do say so myself. Anyway please review and I'll put the next chapter up **very** shortly!


End file.
